The Last Dinogem
by ninjett1
Summary: Christine has a secret and Jason is determined to figure it out, with the help of DT of course. What is her connection to the rangers? AU
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys," Hayley greeted as she approached her favorite teenagers. "What's up?"

"Dr. O told us to meet him here," Kira told her. "He said something about a surprise."

"Yeah, maybe he's gonna tell us that Mesagog finally dropped dead or something," Connor said as he dribbled a soccer ball.

"I wouldn't be surprised though," Trent replied as he joined the group.

"I know what you mean," Ethan, the last of the group, agreed. "Everything's been pretty quiet these past few days."

"But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't have your guards up. You never know, he could be planning something big."

The four teenagers nodded in agreement.

The sound of the door opening caught the group's attention. They all turned their heads, hoping that it was Dr. Tommy Oliver. The teenagers all sighed when they saw that it was only a young woman.

"Hello Christine!" Hayley cried as she waved at the woman.

"Hi Hayley!"

"What can I get you?"

"I'll take a chocolate milkshake on the go," Christine replied, giving a smile.

"Who's she?" Ethan asked Kira.

"I don't know, I've never seen her before," she whispered back.

"Maybe she's new."

"She looks old," Connor said, a bit too loud. "She looks to be like Dr. O's age."

Hayley chuckled as she heard Connor's comment.

"Christine, let me introduce you to my favorite customers. That is Trent, Kira, Ethan, and the one over there with the soccer ball and the big mouth is Connor."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Christine."

The group exchanged handshakes with her.

"Well I got to go. I still have a few more boxes that need to be unpacked," Christine said as she picked up her milkshake. "Thank you Hayley. I will see you tomorrow?"

Hayley nodded her head. Once Christine was out the door, she turned her attention back on the teens.

"So is she new or just passing through?" Ethan asked.

"She just moved here from Florida."

"She seems nice," Kira commented.

"She is. And she'll be working here starting tomorrow."

"Who will?" a voice asked.

"Dr. O! Finally!" the teenagers cried.

"What's the surprise?"

Tommy smiled down at his anxious students.

"You'll see. Just be patient," Tommy said looking at his watch. The teens all groaned as they headed over to the computers.

"What is this surprise?"

"You'll see too."

"Can't I know?" Hayley asked.

"No, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Hayley continued to wipe the counter. Tommy jumped up from his seat when his cell phone began to ring. Hayley tried to inch closer to listen, but Tommy stepped out to take the call.

"Where'd Dr. O go?" Trent asked as he went around the counter.

"He stepped out to take a call."

"Think it has anything to do with the surprise?" Ethan asked excitedly as Kira and Conner followed behind him.

Hayley only shrugged while the teenagers watched their teacher talk on his cell phone.

"Hey bro! Listen, I'm a little lost. What's the directions for the café again?"

"What? The legendary red ranger is lost?"

"Ha-ha, funny," Jason replied into his cell phone. "Are you gonna help me out or not?"

"Okay," Tommy finally said.

Jason pulled over to the side to scribble down the directions.

"Alright, see you in a few."

Jason ended the call and switched his hazard lights off. A bunch of yelling and screaming stopped Jason from pulling back into the road.

"Monster!" a little girl cried.

Jason immediately jumped out of his red convertible and ran opposite of the crowd's way. He could see a group of what seemed like robotic mutated dinosaurs running around the park. As he got closer, Jason saw a young woman surrounded by the dinosaurs. The young woman was taking up a defensive stance. The veteran ranger ran faster and landed a kick on one of the monsters. It wasn't long before the Power Rangers appeared.

"It's okay, we'll take things from here," the black ranger told Jason, who only stared back. The voice sounded familiar to Jason.

"You two go on and get out of here," the red ranger said, gently pushing the woman to Jason.

"Let's go!" Jason cried grabbing the woman's hand and leading her out of the fight.

"They're following us!" the woman exclaimed.

The two began to run faster and ended up in the woods.

"I think we're safe here," Jason said facing the woman.

"What were those things?" she asked.

"I don't know."

The woman opened her mouth to say something, but a sound distracted her.

"What was that?" she whispered, fear appearing in her eyes.

Jason shrugged and motioned for her to stay put. He slowly and quietly made his way towards the moving bushes. A streak of green lightning shot out and hit Jason square on his chest. He flew back to the tree behind him.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked, running to his side.

"I-I'm okay," Jason groaned, slowly getting up. A robotic figure appeared. Jason stood up and took a defensive stance.

"I have no interest in you!" the robot said, sending another shock of green lightning. Jason fell back down to the ground. The robot turned its attention on the woman.

"Christianne!" the robot said.

"Who-who are you?" the woman, Christianne, asked. Her face paled when the robot said her name.

He walked towards her, but she took a few steps back.

"I won't hurt you," the robot told her.

"Damn right you won't," Jason cried as he kicked him in his stomach. He threw a few punches before getting hit back. Christianne stood helpless as she watched the two go at it. After what seemed like hours, the robot finally gave up.

"I'll be back! This isn't the end!"

Jason tried to throw one last kick but the robot disappeared. He turned around and saw that Christianne was nowhere to be found. He looked around once more before heading back to his car. He noticed that the fighting had ceased and that the power rangers were gone.

"That was real weird," Kira said as they entered the Cyber Café.

"Fighting against tyrannodrones, especially if you're a ranger, isn't weird," Connor replied, plopping down on one of the seats.

"No, I didn't mean that!" Kira cried, rolling her eyes. "What I meant was…the tyrannodrones didn't seem interested in fighting us."

"You're right," Tommy said, joining the group.

"Then why did they show up in the first place?" Ethan asked.

"They wanted something!" Connor suggested.

"The bad guys always want something," Trent said.

"Okay, they wanted someone."

"You know…" Tommy said. "I think you're right…"

"I am?"

"He is?" Kira, Trent, and Ethan asked at the same time.

Tommy nodded, thinking about the recent fight they just had.

"Who?"

The teenagers were left hanging for his answer as Tommy walked out of the café without another word.

"Hey bro!" Jason cried. "Sorry I'm late. I, uh, I got held up."

"No problem," Tommy replied, already knowing what the hold up was. The two best friends exchanged handshakes.

"So, what is this place?"

"The cybercafé. My friend from college, Hayley, runs it. Come in and let me introduce you."

The two walked into the café.

"Reminds me of the Youth Center back in Angel Grove. Brings back memories…"

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. He led Jason over to the counter and introduced him to Hayley.

"Who's that guy?" Trent asked.

"I don't know, but he looks familiar," Kira replied.

"Yeah, he does. It feels like I've seen him somewhere before," Ethan agreed.

"Why don't we go over there and find out?" Connor asked walking over to their teacher. Tommy saw Connor and began to shake his head. But of course, Connor didn't notice.

"Wait!" Kira cried, seeing her teacher's actions.

"Hey Dr. O!" Connor said.

Jason looked at the teenager who just approached him.

"Dr. O?" Jason looked at Tommy. "I thought you were a teacher?"

"I am, my students just like calling me Dr. O."

"Who's he?" Connor asked. Kira rolled her eyes, while Trent and Ethan groaned.

"Might as well join the conversation," Ethan said. The three walked towards the counter.

"More students of yours?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Tommy replied quickly. He reeled his brain to try and find a way to get rid of his students before they found out about Jason's rangering days, or before Jason found out about the new ranger team.

"You look really familiar," Connor said.

"Uh, we should get going," Tommy said.

"I'm Jason," he held out his hand.

"Connor."

"I'm Kira."

"Trent."

"Ethan."

"So, are you one of Dr. O's friends?"

"Yeah…," Jason said, finally noticing the teenager's choice of colored clothing. '_Red, yellow, blue, white._' He looked at Tommy who seemed to be nervous about something.

"Are you here visiting?" asked the girl clad in yellow.

"Yeah…pretty much," Jason replied. "Just out of curiosity, do you have another girl that hangs out with you?"

The teenagers stared at Jason.

"Um…no, but even if we did, she most likely be too young for you," Connor said.

Jason shook his head and bit back a laugh.

"Come on, Jase," Tommy practically pleaded.

"Alright, alright." Jason took on last sip from his drink and stood up. "It was nice meeting you all."

The two began to head towards the door.

"Oh wait, I forgot something," Jason said, walking back to the teens. Tommy followed behind.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"I need to tell your students something."

Tommy's face turned white at what Jason said.

The four teens listened to Jason attentively.

"I may be going out on a limb here but…" He looked at each teen while saying only four words. "Red. Yellow. White. Blue."

The teenagers had a look of shock on their face.

"Wha-" Tommy began.

"And since I don't see a fifth teenager here who is wearing an article of black clothing…" Jason turned around and looked at Tommy. "What is this, your third, fourth color?"

Tommy stood staring at his friend speechless.

"You know, rangers should really stop wearing their colors," Jason said, smirking.

"How-"

"You know about the rangers?" Kira asked in a low voice.

"Of course."

Tommy's students all looked at him for an explanation.

"Alright, Jason, this is my new ranger team. Guys, this is Jason, the original red ranger."

The teenagers' jaws dropped.

"Wow, it's the original re-"

"Connor!" the rest of the team yelled as they all lunged to cover his mouth.

"You're also the guy from earlier right?" Trent asked. "From the park?"

"Yeah, that was me."

"What were you doing there?" Tommy asked.

"Well, after I got directions from you, those weird robotic dinosaur things-

"Tyrannodrones," quipped Ethan.

"Yeah those. Anyway, I went to see what was up."

"Couldn't help yourself huh?" Tommy smirked.

Jason shook his head.

"It was pretty cool being back in action…or at least for a little while."

"Hate to break up this reunion," Hayley said. "But it's closing time in about five minutes."

The group all headed out of the café. The teenagers slowed down their pace, hoping their mentor would notice.

"No," Tommy said, as if reading their minds. "There's school tomorrow and I'm thinking of having a pop quiz tomorrow."

The teenagers groaned.

"We can study at your house," Connor said.

"How about you kids go on home and I'll make sure that Tommy here doesn't give a pop quiz. Me and your teacher have some personal things we need to talk about."

"Yeah-wait…what? Personal things? Like what?"

"Yeah, like what?" Connor repeated.

"Such a dork," Kira muttered under her breath.

"Like Kim," Jason said smirking, before hopping into his car.

"On second thought, maybe a study group would benefit you four, especially you Connor," Tommy said.

The teenagers cheered and climbed into Trent's car to go to Tommy's house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiyah!" Jason yelled as he did a spinning kick. His opponent received the blow on his chest and landed on his back…hard. "You alright?"

"Yeah…" the guy gasped. He took the hand that Jason offered. "You're pretty good."

"Thanks, I've been studying martial arts for a good while."

"Really? You should talk to the gym director. He's been looking for someone to teach a martial arts class."

"Actually, I'm just here visiting a friend."

"Bummer," the guy replied before limping off.

Jason took a long swig from his water bottle before heading to the locker room to shower. After getting dressed, he looked at his watch and saw that it was already three o'clock. He had promised the rangers that he'd meet them at three thirty to talk about his rangering days. He jumped in his car and drove to the café.

"Hey Jase," Hayley greeted. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks, not right now. I'll wait until the kids come."

Hayley nodded her head and disappeared into the back room.

Jason took a seat on the counter and read the menu to pass the time. When he finished he looked around the café. His eyes rested on a young woman. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair that was typed up in a half ponytail. She turned around and Jason realized that it was the same woman from the monster attack yesterday.

He glanced at the door and hoped that Tommy and the rangers would come soon. He told them the night before about how the robot guy, who he found out to be Zeltrax, wanted to kidnap the young woman. They then decided that they needed to find out who she was and why Zeltrax wanted her.

Suddenly, without thinking about what he was doing, Jason rose from his seat and walked over to her.

"Where'd you go yesterday?"

"Excuse me?" the young woman asked, turning around to face Jason.

"I-I'm sorry," Jason said, mentally slapping himself for being so foward. "I'm Jason."

The woman looked at Jason's outstretched hand and hesitantly shook it.

"I'm Christine."

"Are you okay? I mean, with what happened yester-"

"I'm fine," she said, cutting him off. "I'm sorry for leaving you like that. I was scared…and you seemed to know what you were doing…so…"

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, thanks for coming to my rescue," Christine said giving him a small smile.

"No problem," Jason replied. '_It's my job…or _was.' Christine walked to another table and began to wipe the top.

"Look," Jason said, following Christine. "I don't mean to pry or anything, but…what did Zeltrax want from you?"

"Zeltrax?"

"Yeah, that evil robotic looking guy from yesterday."

"Oh…how do you know his name?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, these monster attacks are pretty common here. So it's only right that we know what their names are," Jason simply replied.

"Well, I-I don't know what that…Zeltrax monster wanted from me. I don't know him, and I don't even know how he knows me. And I don't wanna know what he wants from me."

"Are you sure that you-"

"Yes," Christine said, firmly. However, Jason could still see a hint of fear in her eyes. "Now, I don't wanna be rude, but this is my first day on the job and I don't want my manager to think that I'm already slacking off."

She pushed past him and disappeared into the back room, looking shaken up.

"Whoa, that looked like it didn't go well," came Connor's voice.

"What'd you say to her?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, she seemed annoyed and mad at the same time."

"Hey, what's going on?" Tommy asked as he entered the café.

"Jason here just got turned down but Christine," Connor informed him.

"You know her?" Jason asked.

"We met her yesterday," Ethan told him. "She's new here."

"Really? Cause that's the girl I was talking about yesterday," Jason told them.

"Oh, yeah!" Connor cried. "I remember seeing her there!"

Ethan groaned while Kira hit the back of Connor's head.

"You could've mentioned that last night!"

"I forgot!"

Tommy shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know how I put up with this every single day," Tommy muttered.

"Look, anyway, she said she has no idea who Zeltrax is. She seemed pretty nervous when I was talking to her."

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Christine?" Hayley asked. She had been listening to their whole conversation.

"As a matter of fact, we are. What do you know Hayley?"

"Nothing. Just that, she's twenty-one years old and just moved here from Florida."

"That sounds pretty normal to me," Kira said.

"Do you know why she moved here?"

"Something about her family," Hayley said. "She didn't really want to talk about it, so I didn't pry."

"Okay…so what do we do now?" Trent asked.

"Connor?" Tommy asked.

"I say that we just make sure Zeltrax doesn't get near her again."

"Yeah, it will be pretty easy, considering the fact that she'll be working here anyway."

"Okay, now that business is done," Connor began. "How about we sit back, relax, and hear some of Jason's high school stories about Dr. O."

"Yeah!"

"Oh no!" Tommy groaned.

"You did pretty good for your first day," Hayley told Christine as they were getting ready to close up.

"Thanks," Christine replied. "And thanks again for hiring me. I really needed a job and fast."

"No problem, if you need help with anything, _anything_ at all, I'm here."

Christine gave Hayley a grateful smile and headed out the door.

"See you tomorrow Trent."

"You too." He waved and waited until she was out of the building before approaching Hayley. "Do you really think that she's hiding something?"

"Everyone hides something, Trent," Hayley said. "But I have a feeling it will take some time before Christine starts to warm up enough to share her past with me."

"Well, we can't just sit around and wait. Zeltrax is going to strike again. And we don't even know why he wants Christine."

A silver car pulled up and parked in front of an apartment building. Christine hopped out of the driver's side and proceeded to walk into the apartment building.

"Hi Ms. Christine!" a little girl cried.

"Hi Gabby! Good evening Mrs. Johnson," Christine greeted as she entered the elevator with them.

"How was your first day?"

"It was…hectic…tiring. But I met some new people, made some new friends, I guess."

"That's always good, dear," Mrs. Johnson said. "Well, here's our floor."

"Bye!"

"Bye sweetie!" Christine said, hugging little Gabby.

Christine leaned back against the elevator and closed her eyes. Her life for the past two months was like whirlwind. She was still getting used to the sudden changes that happened in her life.

The elevator dinged, making Christine open her eyes. She got out of the elevator and dragged her feet to her apartment door. She entered and turned on the lights.

"Home sweet home," she told herself. Her two bedroom apartment was empty save for a small dining table, a loveseat, and of course, her bed.

She tossed her keys on the table and dropped her bag on the couch. Christine entered her bedroom, ready to undress when a sudden voice brought chills up and down her spine.

"Christianne?"


	3. Chapter 3

Christine turned around and saw a figure emerge from the other side of the room. His platinum blonde hair was in its usual spikes, but they looked longer than before. And his piercing blue eyes still shined brightly. A small smile played out on his lips.

"Caspian?" Christine gasped. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question," he replied coolly.

Christine bowed her head down, not able to look him in the eyes. Caspian made his way towards her and gently tilted her chin up.

"I missed you," he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered back. "I didn't mean to leave like that but-"

She felt his strong arms wrap around her and embrace. She leaned her head against his chest and finally let out the sobs that she had been holding in for so long. She was happy to see Caspian again. He was the only one who has stood by her for as long as she could remember.

"It's alright," he said. "I'm here."

"I-I just wanted to get away. To get away from everything and forget what happened."

"Did everything include me?"

"I'm sorry," Christine repeated.

"It's okay, I found you again, so everything's going to be okay."

"How did you find me?" Christine asked, pulling away.

"Well I didn't google you, that's for sure," he said, smiling at her. She smiled back at him. "I sensed you."

"You what? You sensed me?"

"You used your powers recently didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," Christine said, remembering about the monster from the day before. "I didn't mean to…but I did."

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know. I was walking in the park when these…monsters appeared and started surrounding me. Then this…Zeltrax guy shows up trying to kidnap me."

"Zeltrax?"

"Do you know him?" Christine asked.

"No, but I bet I could find out who he is," Caspian said.

"I won't use my powers again, Caspian," Christine told him. "Not after what happened."

"Okay," Caspian nodded. "It's your decision, but-"

"No," Christine said firmly. "These powers have done nothing but cause me grief and trouble. And I refuse to use them again."

Caspian looked at Christine's pretty face, which was now tear streaked. His heart felt heavy, knowing that he was the reason why Christine had powers in the first place.

He hugged Christine once more until she stopped crying. After she went to sleep, Caspian left, determined to find out about this Zeltrax guy.

* * *

"Reefside is a pretty nice town," Jason said, sitting on Tommy's porch and watching the rangers train. "It ain't no Angel Grove, but it's close enough."

"Dr. O! When can we stop?" Connor whined, trying to catch his breath.

"Connor, we train and spar everyday and you still whine and complain everyday," Tommy said.

"Give them a break Tommy," Jason said, standing up. "It'll give us a chance to spar and a chance for me to beat your ass again."

The two best friends got on the mat and began to spar as the teens watched.

"My bet is on Dr. O," Ethan said.

"No, Jason can whup his ass in less than a minute! He's _the _red ranger!" Connor said.

The ex red ranger and the ex white ranger sparred for half an hour before they called it a draw.

"Aw man!" Connor cried.

"Where's Kira and Trent?" Tommy asked walking over to the remaining teens.

"Kira's performing at the café remember? She needed to set up," Ethan reminded him.

"She sings?" Jason asked.

"And plays the guitar," Connor said. "She's pretty good…I guess."

"Hmm…just like Kim," Jason said.

"How about Trent?" Tommy asked, preventing Jason from saying anything else.

"The café's packed, so Hayley asked him to work tonight."

"We should get ready if we want to watch," Tommy said.

The four guys all changed and headed to Hayley's café.

"Wow, she's amazing," Christine said, watching Kira perform onstage.

"Yeah, she is," Trent said quietly.

Christine smiled.

"Does she know you think that?"

"Huh?...No…"

"Well, maybe you should tell her."

"No, no that's okay…"

"It's something to think about," Christine said, getting back to work.

"Hi Christine," Connor said, giving her a smile.

"Oh, hey Connor," Christine replied, turning around to wave. She turned back around and collided with another body. "Ow!"

"Whoa, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Christine said. She looked up and saw Jason's familiar face.

"It's okay," he replied. He moved to the side to let her pass by. Then he followed her, wanting to apologize for his rudeness the day before.

"Christine?"

"Yeah? Can I get you anything?" she asked in a cheerful mood.

"No, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to push on you about that whole Zeltrax deal," Jason said.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Christine smiled. "It's no biggie."

Jason gave her a strange look. She seemed different from the nervous and scared Christine he saw yesterday.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that..you seem so…cheery?"

Christine laughed.

"I guess I'm just having a great day today. I'm not as worried about that Zeltrax dude coming after me anymore."

"Why not?"

Christine only shrugged.

"Excuse miss, can I have a strawberry milkshake please?"

"Sorry, Jason, but I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

Jason nodded and headed to the table where the rangers sat.

"What's up?" Tommy asked him.

"She seems cheery today. She said that he's not as worried about Zeltrax."

The audience began to applause as Kira took a bow before getting offstage. The guys and Hayley all rushed to her.

"You were great Kira!" Hayley cried.

"As usually."

"Thanks Hayley, thanks Dr. O," Kira replied giving a shy smile.

"You rocked!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Yeah, you were awesome," Trent added, shyly.

"Thanks."

"You were amazing, Kira," Jason said. "You remind me of one of my good friends, Kimberly. She played guitar too."

"Kimberly? Hart? The…original pink ranger?" Kira asked, whispering the last question.

"The one and only," Jason replied.

"Dude, what's up with this Kimberly girl you keep bringing up?" Connor asked. Tommy secretly thanked his annoying student. "Is she hot or something?"

"Oh yeah," Jason said, looking at Tommy's reaction. "She's smoking hot, right Tommy?"

Much to Tommy's relief, Christine came over to praise Kira for her performance.

"You did really good," Christine said, giving Kira a hug.

"Thanks, Christine. I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, I was busy working but it is not officially nine o'clock and work is over," Christine said smiling.

"Have a day off tomorrow, 'Tine," Hayley told her. "You've been working hard."

"I've only been working for two days," Christine reminded her.

"Well, you deserve a day off."

"Thanks Hayley!" Christine gave Hayley a small hug. "Alright, so I guess I'll see all of you around. Good night!"

"Bye!"

"See ya later!"

"Night!"

"Can I walk you to your car?" Connor asked following Christine.

"Man, that kid is something else," Jason laughed. "Kinda reminds me of Rocko."

"Yeah, but he's a pretty good leader."

"Yeah he is, but I think we should head out and make sure he doesn't say anything that'll make Christine kick his ass," Ethan suggested.

The group agreed and bid goodbye to Hayley, who still needed to close up.

"Aw, did you guys want to walk me to my car too?" Christine teased as she saw the group walking towards her and Connor.

Connor's face turned sour at the sight of the group.

"Forget it kid, she's too old for you," Jason told him. Everyone laughed.

"Well it's getting late and I'm tired. So good night guys," Christine said.

"Yeah, we should get going," Kira said.

"I'll drop you guys off," Trent offered.

"See you tomorrow Dr. O," Ethan said as he and Kira began to walk with Trent to his car.

"Tomorrow? You let your students hang with you? You must be a devoted teacher," Christine said.

"Yeah he is," Connor replied, hang his elbow on Tommy's shoulder.

"Connor? Why aren't you in Trent's car?"

"Cause your house is closer to mine," Connor simply responded.

"Why don't we get going before you two kill each other?" Jason asked. "Good night, Christine."

"Bye, Christine!"

* * *

_**The following day**_

Tommy sat at the counter wondering what Zeltrax and Mesagog could possibly be up to. Jason was trying to teach Connor new moves, while some of the teen customers looked on. Kira was on the stage strumming on the guitar while Ethan was tapping away at his laptop.

"What's up Dr. O?" Trent asked. "Dr. O?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Trent can you get some more cups from the back?" Hayley asked.

"Sure thing."

Hayley sat beside Tommy.

"What's up? Everything okay?"

"Yeah." He turned to face her. "You know what I'm thinking? I think we're all wrong about this Zeltrax and Christine thing. If he really needed her, he would've tried a second time to try and capture her don't you think?"

Hayley shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe what?" Jason asked as he joined the two.

"Tommy thinks that the rangers are all wrong about Zeltrax wanting Christine."

"No, I don't think so. I was there, I heard him say her name."

"Maybe he mistook her for another Christine?" Tommy asked.

"Relax bro, you'll figure this thing out eventually."

"Hello!" came Christine's cheery voice.

"Christine! Didn't I give you a day off today?"

"Yeah, I just stopped by for a milkshake," she said.

"Coming right up," Hayley said, jumping from the stool to make her a milkshake.

"Hey, Christine!" Kira cried as she walked over. The three teen boys all joined the group as well.

"Hi!"

"What's up?" Trent asked

"Not much," Christine said. "My first day off, and I'm spending it doing nothing."

"Why don't you come with us to the carnival?"

"Really?" Christine asked. "Okay, sure!"

"You guys wanna come?" Connor asked Jason and Tommy.

"To the carnival?" scoffed Jason. "No, we're too old for that."

"You guys go on ahead," Hayley said. "I have business to talk about with these two."

"Okay, see you guys!"

Hayley waited until the teens were out the door before talking.

"My computer found readings of another ranger power source," Hayley said.

"What? That can't be!" Tommy cried. "Why didn't it turn up before?"

"I don't know," Hayley said.

"I'm betting it's the pink," Jason said.

"We'll never know till we find it," Hayley told them.

"Where is it?"

"Not exactly close to here."

"Great! We gotta get it before Mesagog finds out about it," Tommy said. Tommy's communicator began to go off.

"Dr. O!" came Kira's voice.

"Kira? What's going on?"

"Zeltrax is attacking the carnival!"

"I'll be there!" Tommy cried.

"I'm coming!" Jason said. Tommy didn't bother to object. Jason grabbed a hold of him and the two teleported to the carnival.

Jason ran off, helping everyone find a safe place to run to. He even managed to fight a few tyrannodrones here and there.

"Christianne! You can't hide forever!" Zeltrax's voice boomed.

Jason saw a flash of wavy, brown hair hide behind a tent. Zeltrax wasn't far behind, but the rangers managed to jump up in front of him. The power rangers began to engage in a fight with Zeltrax.

"Christine!" Jason cried, waving his arms in the air. Christine spotted him and ran to him.

"Let's get out of here!" Jason said.

A flash of green lightning shot in front of them, sending them both flying in the air. Christine felt her body slam against the side of a trailer. She fell to ground, feeling a sharp pain on her ankle. Her vision became blurry and her head was pounding.

"Christine?" she heard Jason's voice say.

"Christine? Are you okay?" a girl's voice asked.

"You'll pay for that Zeltrax!" came another familiar voice.

Christine tried to get up on her feet, but collapsed as her left ankle felt another shot of pain.

"Come on, Zeltrax! Show us what you got!" Connor said, behind his helmet. He was sent flying up in the air and landed on the ground. Zeltrax surveyed the rangers who were all on the ground. He turned to the unconscious Christine and advanced on her. A bright white beam suddenly appeared, hitting Zeltrax at the back. Zeltrax fell to the ground, white electricity covering his entire body.

"What the hell?" Jason asked, from his spot.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"Trent?"

"Hey, not me!"

The rangers began to look around. A bright yellow orb rose to the sky and exploded, covering the carnival with an illuminating light.

"Ah! Can't see!" Connor said.

The power rangers and Jason all shielded their eyes. When the light died down, they all looked around

"Everyone okay?" Tommy asked.

The other rangers replied with a yes.

"This is still not the end!" Zeltrax said before disappearing.

"Where's Christine?" Kira asked.

The rangers all looked around the carnival.

"Zeltrax couldn't have taken her," Trent said.

Tommy's communicator began to ring.

"Rangers, I need you to come here now!" Hayley's voice said.

"Hayley, Christine's gone!"

"Well, I think I have a good idea on where she went."

The rangers, plus Jason, all teleported to Tommy's basement.

"What's up Hayley?" Jason asked.

"Well, when you guys left I headed here to monitor things. And the machines started beeping like crazy. There was another power source present at the carnival."

"What?"

"It's an unknown source, higher than any ranger power that I've ever seen."

"No, that can't be right. No one else was there," Tommy said.

"There was Christine," Ethan pointed out. "That could be the reason why Zeltrax wants her."

"But didn't you hear Zeltrax?" asked Trent. "He said _Christianne_ not _Christine_."

"So? Maybe Zeltrax needs to work on his pronunciation," Connor replied.

"Anyway," Hayley said rolling her eyes. "I was able to trace the power source. And it was heading towards here."

Everyone leaned to look at the spot Hayley was pointing to.

"Hydra Lane?"

"Christine's street," Hayley told them.


	4. Chapter 4

Christine opened her eyes and saw that she was in her bed in her apartment. She tried to get up, but her back felt sore and her ankle began to tingle with pain.

"Lay down," Caspian said as he entered the room. "You need to rest."

"What happened?"

"You tell me," Caspian said. "I came here and saw that you were gone. The next thing I know, I hear you calling for me."

"I-I used my powers?"

"Yeah," Caspian replied. "When I got to the carnival, you were knocked out and the monster was on the ground covered with your power shocks."

Christine groaned as she slowly sat up, with the help of Caspian.

"You know, this wouldn't happen if you just use your powers."

"No, it's okay. I like having you save me," Christine said, smiling. Caspian gave a small smile. He was tempted to kiss her, but fought the temptation.

"Well, that's what I'll probably do if this Zeltrax guy keeps showing up."

Christine looked at Caspian. He looked a bit preoccupied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he told her. He never was the type to share his feelings.

"Okay," Christine sighed. "I've been thinking about this ever since you found me. And after what happened…I guess I really should…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I will use my powers, _only_ if I really need to."

Caspian smiled. '_Good_,' he thought to himself.

* * *

**_A few days later_**…

"Guys, I'm getting worried," Hayley said as she approached the table where the four teenagers were seated. "Christine hasn't shown up for work the past three days."

"She's right," Kira said. "Something's up."

"What should we do?"

Ethan, Trent, and Kira all turned to their leader, Connor, who was trying to balance a spoon on his nose.

Kira rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'm gonna go see her. Hayley do you think you can give me her address?"

"Sure," Hayley quickly went to her backroom to retrieve Christine's address. She came back a few minutes later and handed a piece of paper to Kira.

"Thanks."

"I'll come with you," Trent, getting up. Tommy walked in the café just as Kira and Trent were about to leave.

"Where are you two going?" Tommy asked.

"We're gonna check on Christine."

"Yeah, she hasn't been to work for the past three days."

"Trent is it okay if you stay? There's something I need to talk to you and Connor about," Tommy said.

"Sure…"

"Ethan, why don't you go with Kira?" Tommy called.

Ethan shrugged and stood up.

"What's up Dr. O?" Connor asked as Trent, Tommy, and Jason took a seat.

"Listen, I need you two to do something for me." Tommy filled the red and white ranger in on the power source that Hayley detected. "I want you two to go find it. I know that you two can handle it."

Trent and Connor looked at one another before nodding.

"Okay, Dr. O."

"We won't let you down."

* * *

_**Later that night**_

Kira and Ethan entered Tommy's basement.

"Where's Trent and Connor?" Ethan asked.

"On a small mission."

"What? Without us?"

"You two went to check up on Christine. How is she by the way?" Tommy asked, still looking at the computer screens.

"She's sick," Kira said.

"Kinda weird that she didn't ask or even mention what happened at the carnival," Ethan said.

Before Tommy could say anything, Trent and Connor teleported in.

"There you guys are!" Tommy cried. "You took a while!"

"Well, the stupid rock wasn't exactly near here," Connor said, grumpily.

"Where was it?"

"Angel Grove," Trent replied.

"Interesting," Tommy muttered.

Trent handed Tommy a gold, shiny stone. Tommy placed it under the computer sensor and waited for the machine to finish its job.

"What is it?" Ethan asked, excitedly when them machine beeped, indicating that it was finished.

"It's…the power source for the gold ranger," Tommy said.

"The gold ranger? Who gets that?" Connor asked. "You know, I've been thinking of getting a promotion as a ranger."

"Shut up!" Trent, Kira, and Ethan cried together.

"But wait," Ethan said suddenly. "I thought Hayley detected the power source on Christine?"

"She did, but this is another one."

"What? Two power sources?" Trent asked. "Which one does Christine have?"

"Pink, I'm guessing," Kira replied, stating the obvious.

"We don't know for sure," Tommy said, turning to face the teens. "The power that Christine has may not even be a power ranger power source."

"Which is why Zeltrax wants her!" Connor said.

"Drop it Connor, we're not sure if it's Christine that Zeltrax wants or _Christianne_."

"Okay, then explain one thing. How did Christine go from the carnival to her house when she was unconscious?"

The others remained silent.

"For once, Connor's actually right," Trent said.

"Thank you! Wait…what's that supposed to mean?"

"What are you gonna do with the gold stone Dr. O?" asked Ethan.

"I don't know," Tommy replied.

"Yes you do," Hayley said.

They all turned around as Hayley descended down the stairs. She took out something from her bag and handed it to Tommy.

"What's this?"

"Another morpher."

"For who?" the four teens asked at once.

"I asked him to watch the café for me," Hayley said. Tommy looked from the morpher to the gold stone. Then he placed the stone in the morpher.

"I'll go and tell him you need to talk to him," Hayley said as she disappeared back up the stairs.

Half an hour later, Jason came down to the basement.

"Jason?" Connor cried." Aw, man, come on! Dr. O can't I be the-"

Ethan covered Connor's mouth as Kira slapped the back of his head.

"What's up bro?" Jason asked, already used to the teen's big mouth.

"Connor and Trent were able to get the power source."

"The one from Christine?"

"No! The other one," Tommy said.

"Really? Is it the pink? Will I need to call up Kimbe-"

"No. It's the gold."

Jason immediately stopped talking.

"The gold?"

Tommy handed the morpher to Jason.

"How about it? Just like old times?"

Jason stared at the gold morpher in his hands. He couldn't believe that he was given another chance to be a ranger again. Jason smiled and shook Tommy's outstretched hand.

"No problem, bro," Jason replied as he strapped on the morpher. Suddenly, alarms began to ring.

"Here's your chance to test your new powers out," Tommy told Jason.

All five rangers morphed and teleported out.

A group gathered around the TV.

"What's going on?" Hayley asked, seeing the TV tuned in to a news report.

"Power rangers," someone answered.

"There's a new one," someone else told her.

Hayley smiled and went back to her work.

A few minutes later, Kira, Trent, Connor, and Ethan walked in looking even more tired than usual.

"Tough fight?" Hayley asked in a low voice.

"You can say that again."

"Where's Tommy and Jason?"

Hayley's question was answered when the door opened and in came the two best friends. They, unlike the team, looked energetic, talking and laughing.

"That was some adrenaline rush!" Jason said as he sat down next to Connor.

"I see you had a good time," Hayley commented. She left to serve a customer while Jason and Tommy continued to talk to one another.

"Hey, guys, there's Christine," Ethan said. Jason and Tommy were too engrossed in their conversation to hear Ethan.

"Hey Christine!" Kira said.

"Where's Hayley?"

"Uh, she's over there with a customer," Kira replied, taken aback.

"Can you tell her that I need to talk to her? I'll wait for her in the back, it's urgent!"

Christine left before Kira could reply.

"What was that about?" Trent asked.

Kira shrugged but walked over to Hayley to pass on Christine's message.

Hayley looked concerned and quickly headed to the back room.

"Hayley! What-"

"Not now Oliver," Hayley called back before entering the back room.

Tommy looked at his students.

"Christine's here," Ethan told him.

"She wanted to talk to Hayley," continued Kira.

"She said it was urgent," Trent added.

"Yeah," was all that Connor said.

Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he saw Christine and Hayley emerging from the back room.

"Christine, what's going on?" Hayley asked. "What's the real reason you're leaving?"

"You're leaving?" the teens asked at the same time.

"Guys," Hayley said in a warning tone.

"No, it's okay," Christine told her. She approached the teenagers and the now attentive Tommy and Jason. "Yes, I am leaving."

"Why?"

"How come?"

"I-it's complicated-"

"Come on, you can tell us," Tommy said.

"No, you guys wouldn't understand…"

"Christine, we're here for you, we can help you," Hayley told her.

Christine sighed and finally nodded her head.

"Okay, where to start?" she asked.

"The beginning," Jason said.

"Well, I attended Florida State University which is two hours away from home. Anyways, I went to visit my parents for the weekend. On Saturday night…someone, a burglar, broke into our house. My dad tried to protect us but…" Christine paused for a bit before going on. "The next thing I knew, I was running out the door and out of my house screaming for help. When the police came, they found both of my parents dead."

"What happened to the burglar?"

"They said he disappeared, but he's back."

"What do you mean he's back?"

"He's here. That's why I need to leave."

"Christine how do you know it's the same guy?"

Christine opened her mouth but no words came out. She ended up shaking her head.

"Look Christine, how about you stay at my house?" Hayley asked. "We'll report it and see what the police have to say."

"Guys, it's a lot more complicated than that," Christine told them.

"How?"

'_Like the fact that the burglar was actually a supreme being from another planet who wanted to kill me_,' Christine thought, but instead said, "Never mind. Okay, I'll stay with Hayley for tonight. But I don't think telling the police is necessary."

Jason found Christine's request a bit odd. Clearly she was shaken up by the supposed burglar striking again, but apparently she didn't want the authorities involved. Jason was deep in thought and didn't notice Hayley and Christine departing together.

"Jase? Jason?" Tommy repeated for the third time.

The gold ranger shook his head. "Huh?"

"Everything okay?" Kira asked.

"Yeah," Jason said, not wanting to share his thoughts.

"Alright, we gotta get going," Tommy told Jason. Then he turned to the teens. "Remember to drop by later on."

The teens all nodded and watched the two older rangers walk away.

"Were you thinking what I was thinking?" Tommy asked Jason.

"About Christine wanting to run away, but not reporting the 'burglary' to the police?"

"Something's up," Tommy said.

"But everything doesn't add up," Jason replied.

The two best friends hopped in Tommy's Jeep and continued their conversation on Christine's situation.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you okay? You've been pacing back and forth for quite some time."

"Hayley!" Christine exclaimed. "I, uh, I'm fine."

"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this," Hayley reassured her.

Christine only gave her a small smile.

"Christine…is there anything else I need to know about this guy who's after you?"

"No…just that he's a complete psycho."

"Christine, whatever it is you can tell me." Hayley took note of Christine's reaction and added, "No matter how weird it is."

"There's nothing else to tell, Hayley," Christine said in a small voice. Hayley nodded her head, but Christine couldn't help but notice the disappointment on Hayley's face.

Hayley bid her a good night and retreated to her own room. Christine walked over to the small bed and lay down, trying to fall asleep. It took a couple hours before Christine was finally able to drift to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxx

'Don't worry…my plan will soon come into play, my Christianne.'

Christine woke up with a start. She quickly sat up and looked around her. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that she was in Hayley's house. She ran hair her fingers through her messy hair, feeling the sweat around her forehead.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream," she whispered to herself. She climbed out of the bed, her legs shaking from her horrible dream. She made her way down the hall and into the bathroom. Christine splashed cold water onto her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pale and her eyes…her eyes looked so different. She leaned closer to the mirror and her light brown eyes suddenly flashed a bright blue. She jumped back and let out a cry.

"Christine? Are you okay?" Hayley came rushing.

"I-I'm fine. The cold water just startled me is all," Christine managed to say.

"Oh, okay," Hayley replied, uncertainly. "Well, I have to go to the café soon, and I know you probably wouldn't want to stay here alone."

"Yeah, let me just take a quick shower."

"Okay."

Christine jumped in the shower and let the warm water soak her entire body. Half an hour later, she found herself sitting in the café with nothing to do since there were only a few customers.

The sound of the door caught her attention.

"Hey Christine," Jason said.

"Hi," Christine replied. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, just my usual smoothie."

Christine began to make his smoothie.

"Have you taken your lunch break yet?" Jason asked her, as Christine handed him the smoothie.

"Not yet."

"Well, you wanna join me for lunch?" Jason asked.

"Uh, sure. I'm getting pretty tired of the food here anyway."

"I heard that!" Hayley cried.

"Is it okay if I go to lunch now?"

"Sure," Hayley replied.

Christine took off her apron and went around the counter. Jason grabbed his smoothie and the two walked side by side out of the cybercafé. They were both silent for the first few minutes.

"So…you lived in Florida?" Jason asked.

Christine smiled.

"My friend Kimberly lives there. She's like a little sister to me," he quickly added.

"Kimberly? Kim? The girl you always mention to Tommy?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, they were kind of a…couple back then. You could say they were each other's first love."

"But what happened?"

"Well, she went to Florida to train for the Pan Globals and out of nowhere she sends him this dear John letter saying she sees him as a brother and that she met someone else."

"Ouch. How did Tommy take it?"

"Well, I wasn't really around when all of that happened. My friends just filled me in. But eventually Tommy started seeing this girl named Kat, but that didn't work out."

"Let me guess," Christine said. "He was still too hung up on Kimberly?"

"Yeah, Kat was crushed especially when-" Jason stopped.

"When what?"

"Nothing," Jason quickly said. He knew that he couldn't mention the events with Divatox and the rangers.

"Oh come on! I like hearing stories about people's love lives!" Chris cried as she grabbed Jason's arm, making him stop walking. It was then that he realized that they ended up at the park where he first bumped into Christine.

"Well, to put it simply, Tommy, Kim, and I got into a…an argument."

"Like a love triangle?" Christine raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, no, no. Nothing like that!" He gently guided Christine to one of the park benches. Christine faced Jason giving him her full attention. He studied her face and gave her a smile before continuing. "You see, Kimberly had some bottled up anger towards Tommy and Tommy, he can be dense and naïve at times. Now that I look at it, both of them had faults in it. She wasn't honest about what was bothering her about their relationship and Tommy didn't exactly go after her."

"And you fit in where? Were you the other guy?"

"You're really into this aren't you?"

"Of course! I need to thrive on other people's love stories since I don't have any of my own!"

"I find that hard to believe," Jason said. "You should at least have one."

Christine's smile faltered a little, something that Jason noticed.

"You're avoiding the question," Christine finally said, her smile back to its full glow.

"Where was I again? Oh yeah…well like I said before, Kim was like a little sister to me and I had ill feelings towards what happened between the two of them. He's my best friend and she's like my sister, so I was torn."

Christine nodded. Another silence fell over there.

"So," Christine was the one to break the silence this time. "Are you trying to get them back together again?"

Jason shrugged.

"Tommy never wants to talk about or even mention her. And Kim…she regrets hurting him like she did. She told me, 'If he's happy without me, then I'm happy.' But enough about them, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your story?"

"Why would I tell you my story?" Christine asked, sitting up and turning away from Jason.

"So you do have one!" Jason cried triumphantly. Christine crossed her arms and stood up, walking away. "Christine!"

"If I do have my own story to tell, why should I tell you?"

"Because I told you mine."

"No, you told me Tommy's and Kimberly's, not yours."

"But I still told you one," Jason said, pouting.

"Shouldn't we be getting lunch?"

Jason gave up and the two decided to head towards the little café that was beside the park. The two ate lunch. Jason told Christine about his days in high school with his friends. Christine seemed unwilling to share anything from her past, but Jason didn't push the issue.

"Wow, you had some good friends," Christine said as they exited the café and headed back to the park.

"Have," he corrected. "We all still keep in touch and try to see each other every once in a while."

"That must be nice," Christine said. "To still have the people that you trust and care about the most in your life."

"Don't you have anyone like that?"

Christine looked out to the distance. She seemed to be debating something in her mind. Jason was about to change the subject when she answered him.

"I do, my best friend. But…our friendship is complicated."

Jason bit his tongue to keep himself from interrupting her. She seemed to be finally opening up to him and he didn't want to ruin it.

"I've known him for a while. My parents didn't really…favor him being my best friend. They felt that he isolated me from my other friends. But…he-he's kinda my one love story." Christine glanced at Jason and smiled. "After my parents'…de-…after all that happened, I ran away and came here without saying goodbye to him."

"And you haven't spoken to him since."

"I have." Jason stared at Christine in surprise. "He found me here, he knew that I've always wanted to live in California. I guess luck was on his side when he decided to try Reefside first."

"So…he's here?" Jason asked, his heart sinking a little.

"He was. Like I said our friendship is complicated. He has his secrets and I have mine. He leaves when he wants, but comes back when he knows that I need him."

Jason found this statement a bit weird.

"Oh crap, I should head back to Hayley's. I'm way over my lunch hour!"

"You're not going anywhere Christianne!"

Christine froze as Zeltrax appeared in front of them. Jason immediately placed himself in between the two.

"Christine, run!" Jason told her.

"Jason-"

"I'll take care of him. Go!"

Christine turned to run but Tyrannadrones suddenly appeared.

"Jason!"

Jason turned around and cursed under his breath. He began to fight some of the Tyrannadrones while making sure that Christine didn't get hurt. After a few minutes later, Jason felt himself getting tired. There were too many of them for him, especially in his unmorphed state. The Tyrannadrones were closing in on them as Zeltrax looked on. Jason knew that he had no other choice. He took out his morphed.

"Gold Ranger Power Up!"

Christine stood in shock as the Gold Ranger that she heard about in the news suddenly stood where Jason had been. She watched as Jason beat down the Tyrannadrones a lot faster this time around.

"Argh! More rangers!" Zeltrax shouted. Christine looked up and saw the other rangers leaping into action. She was still too shocked to realize that the other rangers were none other than her new friends.

More Tyrannadrones appeared.

"Take care of the rangers and I'll take care of the girl!" Zeltrax ordered.

"I don't think so!" Jason cried as he protected Christine once again.

"You're getting on my nerves Gold ranger! My master has no need for you!"

He blasted Jason with a green flash. Jason dropped to the ground, groaning with pain. Zeltrax laughed and advanced towards Christine. Jason staggered to his feet, but was blasted by Zeltrax's green light again. This time Jason stayed on the ground.

"Jason!" Christine shook him, but got no response. She looked up and noticed that the rest of the rangers were losing against the Tyrannadrones. She stood up and sent waves of bright light to Zeltrax. He flew back and was motionless. Christine then turned her attention to the Tyrannadrones. With one flash of white light, they all disappeared. The rangers all looked at Christine and then noticed Jason laying next to her.

"Jason!" they all cried.

"We need to get him back to the lab," the yellow ranger said.

"I'm coming too," Christine said.

The rangers all looked at one another and the red ranger nodded. The yellow ranger took hold of her hand and she felt like she was being lifted of the ground. A few seconds later she realized that she was in another place.

"What happened?" came a voice.

"Hayley?" Christine asked in surprise.

"Christine? What is going on here?"

"I don't know you tell me!" Christine cried.

"Before all that we need to help Jason!"

They lifted Jason over to the table. Gold sparks covered his body and he suddenly unmorphed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Christine asked.

"I don't know. What happened to him?"

"Zeltrax hit him pretty bad."

"I need to start up the machines," Hayley said. "Ethan help me out."

"Hayley!" exclaimed the blue ranger.

"Face it guys, she'll find out one way or another. She already knows who the gold ranger is!"

"She's right," Tommy said as he demorphed.

A part of Christine was not surprised to see Tommy under the black ranger suit, yet at the same time she was shocked that he could keep a secret that big. The rest of the rangers demorphed revealing Christine's four favorite teens. She watched as Trent helped a limping Kira over to a chair. Connor sat on the floor rubbing his shoulder.

"Is this what you guys go through every single day?

"Not day, just when the bad guys choose to appear," Connor joked.

"Did you figure out what's wrong with him?" Tommy asked.

"No."

"Here, let me help," Christine said as she stood next to the table.

"Christine-"

Christine raised her hands and white light suddenly streaked out. It covered Jason's body for a few seconds then disappeared back in her hands. Everyone held their breath. Jason suddenly groaned and attempted to sit up.

"What happened?"

"You tried to be a hero and save Christine but she ended up saving you!" Connor said.

Jason registered what Connor said and looked towards Christine.

"Wait…she knows?"

"You were the one who morphed in front of her," Hayley pointed out.

"Oh man!" Jason cried. "I'm sorry bro! It was the only way!"

"Don't worry about it, Jase. Given the situation right now, I think it's best that we don't keep secrets from her…and vice versa."

Christine nodded in agreement then stopped. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as her body grew stiff.

"Christine?" Jason asked, hopping off the table the gently grabbing her arms. She suddenly collapsed into his arms.

"I need to go!" she cried frantically. "He's coming!"

"Who is?" Trent asked.

"I need to go now!"

"Christine, tell us what's going on!" Kira cried.

"Not now," Christine replied as she moved around the room, looking for the exit. "I promise that I will tell you guys everything, but now I need to leave!"

"Christine-"

"Jason! He senses that I was in danger and he's on his way to look for me. If I don't leave now, he'll end up finding out about you guys."  
Jason nodded, knowing that she meant her best friend. He looked at Tommy, who reluctantly revealed the exit of the center.

"I promise I'll tell you everything. Tomorrow at the café."


End file.
